Lietpol Oneshot: First Date?
by Keika The Neko
Summary: Feliks and Toris go on a date! But will Feliks do something to ruin their friendship?


**Ciao! This is my like first fanfiction ever. So, if it sucks, it was your fault for clicking on it XD Ha! I'm just playin. But srs. Don't like Lietpol? DON'T FLIPPING CLICK ON IT! K? *Makes Le Honey-Senpai's adorbz face* Ok I talk to much. Well Enjoy!**

"Liet! Like C'mon! I'm, like totally, hungry!" Feliks was yelling at Toris for taking his sweet time. Toris was taking Feliks on what seemed like there 'first date' but, knowing Feliks that cute fluffiness would never happen. "I'm almost done! Give me a minute!" Toris yelled back. So, Feliks just sat there, on a couch, in a pink dress. Yes, you read right, A DRESS. With the cute occasional pink bow on the right side of his head. Of course Feliks would 'cross-dress' at times. But usually only around Liet. Finally, and what seemed like forever, Toris was finally ready. "Well, like, finally Liet!" Annnnnd... that's when Toris saw it. What Feliks was wearing... "A-A D-dress?" The Lithuanian stammered. Not that he was that surprised. He'd seen Feliks in a dress before, but not in a long time. Feliks usually wore skirts now. "Yeah...Is there, like, a problem Liet?" The polish man said with a confused look. Toris just slightly blushed and said "No, let's just go ok?" Toris said trying to avoid the fact that Feliks looked totally hot in that dress. "Ok. I'm, like, starving anyway."

When they finally arrived after a car ride of silence, they were greeted by a girl who look just like Feliciano and Lovino combined. She had long curly hair that came down to the end of her shoulders. She had the weirdest bangs imaginable, a giant clump of hair covered only 1 inch of her right eye, and the rest was on the other side hanging normally. Her hair color was the same as Feliciano's, and she had Lovino's curl. "Ciao! I'm Felice! **(OK OK! So I added my OC who is Central Italy, the youngest Vargas, but does it matter? At least she won't be in it that much but she's still kawaii as hail.)**" The young Italian girl looked them with her giant brown eyes with a wide smile. "I'll be your waiter K?" She just giggled and showed the two to a table. When Feliks sat down he just started playing with a fork carelessly. "Hey Feliks you ok?" Toris asked him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Yeah I'm Totally fine." and so they sat and ate in silence. Just like the car-ride.

When they got back outside Feliks for some odd reason took Toris' hand and locked it with his. "F-Feliks?!" Toris was confused, yet, happy of some sort. Feliks leading the way while holding Toris' hand didn't say a word. He took him to a place kinda like a wheat-field were they were all alone. "Feliks what are yo-" and before he could finish he was cut off by something crashing on his lips. And they weren't His own, they were Feliks'. Though it seemed the kiss lasted forever it hardly lasted 2 seconds. "F-Feliks! I-I..." They both blushed like one of Antonio's tomatoes. "Sorry Liet I, like..." Toris looked at him. "Don't be" His words shocked Feliks. " W-What? What do you, like, mean Liet?" "I mean that I...I...I love you Feliks." Again Feliks was shocked. He could feel his heart beating faster than the speed of light. "Like, for real Liet? You really do?" Toris nodded his head while blushing. "I really do Feliks. And when Ivan took me away from you, I felt like life didn't matter any more." Feliks could literally feel tears streaming down his face. He then ran into the gap keeping them apart and hugged Toris like his life depended on it. "I'm, like sorry Liet! I'll, like make sure it never happens ever again! I'll, like never let go of you!" While still in the sweet embrace of Feliks' hug, Toris kissed Feliks passionately like he never wanted to leave his side.

**So? how was it? I know it was a little fluffy. and it should have ended like "I LUV U PERLIND" Or something like all of you do. anyways if you don't know the human name here they are**

**Feliks- Poland**

**Toris- Lithuania**

**Feliciano- Italy**

**Lovino- Romano**

**Antonio- Spain ( DANG SPAINARD )**

**Ivan- Russia ( KOLKOLKOL )**

**and Felice was just an OC huehuehue. Who, of course as I said Central Italy. **

** So... you likey? let me know! bai!**

**~ Neko**


End file.
